


Cascade Hill

by MamaBearto2



Series: The Streetlight AU [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1980's, JD can do it, Legwarmers are more than fashion, Overdressed, Skateboards, Streetlight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: JD knew he could it. But what may have been a grand idea in theory, may not have been such in the long run.





	Cascade Hill

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long! Not only has my life been a bit on the wild side, but for awhile there it felt as if the muses had left and I was unable to write anything at all. They've been slowly trickling back in, and over the last few weeks became a steady stream. I about jumped for joy! I was rather disappointed though that my muses were not aiding me in Band of Brothers, at least they haven't so far.

The muses flooded me with completely new ideas- new AU's, new ages for the boys, new family dynamics, it's been a grand plethora of 'new'! :)

This short is set in what has been dubbed 'The Streetlight' AU and takes place in the 1980's. There are at least two other shorts that are in the works for this AU and the inspiration for this short came to me via a Facebook pic. ;)

For my Danny fans, though he's not in this short, he is in this AU, so you will see him eventually. :)

 

****Streetlight AU****

Readjusting the thick gloves Ezra had shoved on his hands a moment before, JD nodded at Vin's question, though Buck's old and puffy winter coat scratched at his chin when he did.

"I'm ready, Vin! Honest! I already said it three times!" JD turned slightly to glare at his friend, an attempt at putting hands on hips causing him to stumble to the side.

"Ya look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy!" The shaggy haired teen snorted, pointing at JD's legs, "and I can't b'lieve ya let Ez do that to ya!"

JD looked down at his Momma's multicolored leg warmers that were hiked up over both knee pads and shin guards, and shrugged. "Said if I wanted extra 'caution, I should wear them."

" _Pre_ caution, John Daniel." The auburn haired teen moved to stand in front of JD, pulling large teal ear muffs back down over his ears, "And I'm just assuring that you are adequately prepared, and that you are planning to do this of your own volition. I require this rather prudent information before we set you in motion."

"I ain't a baby, Ez!" At JD's half shout, the auburn haired teen winced, drawling, "I would never assume anything of the like, John Daniel."

Vin snorted, coming to stand at JD's side. He kicked gently at his oversized combat boots the younger boy wore, "Told ya all ya needed was these boots." Poking at the arm of the winter coat, he added, "And course ya ain't no baby, but ya ain't fully growed."

Grabbing Josiah's old helmet off the ground, Ezra silenced JD's sputtering retort by jamming the yellow headgear over the ear muffs.

"Well, that's not quite right..." he murmured, tilting his head to peer quizzically at the dark haired boy.

Snickering, Vin elbowed Ezra out of the way, and pulled both items from JD's head.

"Can't wear both, kid." Tossing the ear muffs on the grass at the top of the hill, he replaced the dented yellow helmet and surveyed JD a moment, before nodding decisively.

"You ready for sure?"

JD nodded, taking Chris's old skateboard from Vin, "Yes!"

Grinning, Vin waited for JD to step on the wooden board, before giving his shoulder a shove.

"Cascade Hill, here I come!" JD yelled, speeding down the sharp incline.

****SL-AU****

Nathan stared as JD limped into the kitchen covered in dirt and grass, one arm of Buck's old coat ripped straight through.

"JD, what happened to you!?" Moving to JD's side, he began pulling the coat off, whistling at the road rash on his little brother's arm.

"C'mon, I need to clean this up. You gonna tell me what happened?" JD shook his head, sniffling, a whimper escaping him when Nathan prodded at the dirt filled wound. Sighing, Nathan steered him towards his infirmary, "Momma sees you like this and..."

Whimpering again, JD let himself be led down the hall to Nathan's makeshift first aid room.

"JD...are you wearing Momma's leg warmers?!"


End file.
